the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Laenor Targaryen
Laenor was born to Prince Aenar and Princess Visera Targaryen, the last two children of Daeron III and Rhaenyra Targaryen. Biography Laenor was born to Prince Aenar and Princess Visera Targaryen, the last two children of Daeron III and Rhaenyra Targaryen. As a child of the Targaryen Royal family, Laenor was afforded many privileges, from a Westeros knight to teach him the way of knightly combat, to an old and wise healer to tutor him in the art of medicine. The Early Years From the time when he could understand what religion was he was always drawn toward the Red God of fire, R'hllor, much to the despair of his father, who thought it would lead to the same madness present in Aerys II. To the surprise of his parents and siblings, he was very studious in his worship of the Red God, reading the oldest texts he could find, and keeping fire at a respectful distance. This did not stop him from learning all the ways fire could be used, from warfare to razing lands, he learned to harness the destructive power of fire to bring ruin A Young Dragon During his early teen years Laenor was withdrawn, silent, and reserved, handsome, but insecure, mostly due to his uncharacteristically grey eyes; this combined with his silver hair led to his epithet, the White Dragon. However beneath his reserves attitude was a burning fury, a raging fire of ambition that drove him to create a lasting legacy on the world. Many of those close to Laenor struggle to describe his personality,even though he's proud, he isn't vain, he may be brave, but never reckless, he's a warrior, but not a brute, he's kind, but not weak. To say he was a mixed bag was an understatement, he's a complicated man, but a simple one, he treats allies and enemies alike with honor and respect, so long as they fight bravely, and is always quick to mediate a fight. Despite his ambition, Laenor never took part in the politics of Braavos, always preferring to stay in the shadows, always watching, and waiting. It wasn't until he was sixteen that his father thought him worthy of a knighthood, the ceremony was quick and informal, but the newly made knight smiled the entire time. The White Dragon After his knighthood a feast was held in the Dragons Palace, and Laenor enjoyed himself for a time. After spending a few months in Braavos, he thought it would be best if he saw the rest of Essos, so he took a brief tour to Lorath, Pentos, Qohor and Tyrosh. With each city he stopped in he picked up new experiences, he drank and fought and laughed, and learned enough from the Essosi to make a Maester tired. Eventually he returned to Braavos after the failed Storming of Lorath to mourn his dead kin. He would eventually follow his cousin Viserys across the Narrow Sea to invade Westeros and reclaim the Iron Throne. Timeline 364-Laenor is born 366-Daeron and Baelor are both born 368- Aerea is born a sickly babe 376- Laenor begins his training at Arms 380-Laenor is knighted by his father Aenar Targaryen and tours the Free Cities shortly afterwards. 390-Laenor returns to Braavos to join his kin, while fighting in Westeros his father Aenar falls in battle. Supporting characters Daeron Targaryen-Warrior(Swords) Ser Trystane-(General) Unarchetyped Baelor Targaryen-Brother Aerea Targaryen-Sister Ser Morgon Hayes-Knight and teacher Serra of Tyrosh-Lover Category:House Targaryen Category:Valyrians Category:Valyrian Category:Essossi